Desejos Revelados
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Uma noite quando Kagome está sozinha, o que acontece depois de um banho e certas revelações por parte dela? E Inuyasha bisbilhotando, será que vai acabar mal pro lado dele? ONE-SHOT/RATED R


**Tradução: Revealed Desires**

**~Desejos Revelados~**

**Por: N/A ©**

**Traduzido: 22 de Julho de 2010**

**Por: Star Angel Matsuyama © 2004-2010**

Kagome sentou em seu quarto pensando no que Inuyasha havia dito para ela antes. – "Ele é sempre tão mal quando as coisas não vão do jeito que ele quer" – Kagome murmurou para si mesma. – "Deus, eu gostaria que eu tivesse mandado ele cair fora, pelo menos essa única vez." – Kagome praguejou. Devagar Kagome começou a pegar as coisas para tomar um banho, deixando a janela aberta pelo fato da noite estar quente. Inuyasha subiu na árvore próxima a janela de Kagome e olhou por ela. Vendo que ela não estava no quarto, ele subiu pela janela e começou a segui-la pelo cheiro através da casa.

Quando Inuyasha parou, ele percebeu que ela estava dentro do banheiro, sabendo que se ele abrisse a porta, Kagome provavelmente ficaria louca com ele. Inuyasha começou a recuar da frente da porta e voltar até o corredor na direção do quarto de Kagome, quando foi desviado para direção da escada. Inuyasha continuou descendo a escada e entrou na cozinha, mas não encontrou ninguém por perto. – "Huh, aonde será que está todo mundo?" – Inuyasha deu uma olhada em volta da cozinha, até que ele viu um recado num papel na mesa da cozinha.

Pegando-o, começou a ler, 'Querida Kagome, desculpe por não estar em casa se você aparecer, mas sua tia Kenna ligou dizendo que estava com problemas. Então ficaremos na casa dela pelos próximos dias, se você precisar, ligue. Eu comprei mais mantimentos para você e seus amigos; também tem uma caixa grande cheia de ramen pra você. Espero ver você logo, com amor, Mamãe. '

'Huh,' – Inuyasha começou a pensar, - 'Kagome e eu estamos sozinhos, e esse seria o tempo perfeito para contar pra ele o que eu sinto.' – Inuyasha deixou o recado na mesa novamente e prosseguiu de volta para as escadas, com a intenção de contar para Kagome o que ele sentia por ela naquela noite ainda. Quando chegou ao topo da escada ele percebeu que o cheiro de Kagome estava vindo do quarto dela agora. Inuyasha virou e desceu as escadas de novo, e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

Ele decidiu que seria melhor esperar até que ela estivesse vestida antes de vê-la. Inuyasha não queria assustá-la ou que ela pensasse que ele era um pervertido que só queria vê-la pelada. Mas não muito depois que ele saiu e sentou-se na árvore próxima a janela, ele percebeu um novo cheiro vindo da janela de Kagome. Era muito parecido ao cheiro que ela tinha quando entrava no cio, mas esse era um pouco diferente. Foi aí que ele percebeu que cheiro era esse, Kagome estava excitada e não era pouco.

Inuyasha não conseguiu resistir e quis descobrir o que estava causando ela emanar aquele delicioso aroma. Inuyasha subiu na árvore e espiou na janela, cuidadoso para que ela não o visse. Lá estava Kagome deitada em sua cama, nua, e uma cor rosada em sua pele. Ela estava esfregando suas mãos para cima e para baixo, gentilmente massageando seus mamilos quando suas mãos voltavam para cima de seu corpo. Inuyasha não conseguia acreditar no que via, sua doce Kagome estava tentando dar prazer para si mesma.

Ele percebeu que uma de suas mãos havia descido novamente e agora estava parada entre suas pernas. Ela estava esfregando seus dedos sobre sua abertura, puxando e mexendo no clítoris. Enquanto isso, ela movia sua outra mão mais para baixo e esfregou seu clítoris em círculos. Ela começou a gemer e abriu mais as pernas, dando à Inuyasha uma vista perfeita do que ela estava fazendo. Ele conseguiu ver os dedos em uma das mãos mexer no clítoris enquanto a outra mão havia ido mais embaixo e começou a enfiar dois dedos na pequena abertura.

Não levou muito tempo até que ela começasse a gemer mais alto, e devagar sua respiração começou a ficar mais forte com o começo do orgasmo tomando conta dela. Foi nessa hora que Inuyasha percebeu que seus olhos estavam fechados e que ela estava mexendo a boca, como um nome. Ainda sim, ele não conseguiu descobrir que nome era, vagarosamente ele subiu a janela e foi chegando mais perto esperando descobrir quem era a pessoa que ela estava imaginando fazer aquelas coisas com ela.

Inuyasha se ajoelhou próximo a cama, perguntando-se por que Kagome não percebeu que estava lá. Quando o essência de seu excitamento chegou ao pico, ela gozou e gritou o nome de Inuyasha. Inuyasha saiu de perto da cama e pensou que estava com sérios problemas pelo fato dela ter gritado seu nome. Inuyasha ficou lá sentado por um momento antes de perceber que ela havia gritado seu nome não porque ela percebeu que ele estava lá, mas sim porque ela estava imaginando-o fazer tais coisas com ela.

Inuyasha engatinhou de volta para perto da cama e começou a desamarrar seu Kimono. Foi somente nessa hora que ele percebeu o quão excitado estava por olhar Kagome se dar prazer. Inuyasha vagarosamente chegou em cima da cama e moveu uma mecha de cabelo de Kagome de sua face, de repente Kagome percebeu que ele estava lá. Ela agarrou sua toalha e voou para fora de sua cama enrolando-se nela. – "O que você está fazendo aqui Inuyasha?" – Kagome perguntou tentando soar o mais brava possível.

"Eu vim para ver você, Kagome. " – Inuyasha respondeu chegando mais perto dela. – "Por que você não me disse Kagome, como você sentia sobre mim?" – Inuyasha perguntou enquanto ele alcançou para pegar o braço de Kagome. – "O quê?" – Kagome respondeu quando percebeu que estava somente usando uma toalha. Ela começou a corar violentamente num tom de vermelho. – "O que você está falando Inuyasha?" – "Eu ouvi você Kagome, você estava gemendo meu nome enquanto se tocava. Eu não percebi que você sentia isso por mim." – Inuyasha respondeu.

Foi nesse momento que caiu a ficha de Kagome que Inuyasha havia testemunhado tudo, e que ela havia imaginado tudo com ele. De repente ela virou-se de Inuyasha, muito envergonhada que foi pega fazendo aquilo. Quando ela virou-se novamente, ele estava muito mais perto dela, puxando-a para seu tórax. Inuyasha esfregou suas mãos nos braços de Kagome, tentando confortá-la. – "Está tudo bem Kagome, eu vim aqui te dizer que eu te amo." – Ele sussurou na orelha dela.

Kagome engasgou com a confirmação de Inuyasha e seu amor por ela. – "Voce me ama, Inuyasha?" – Kagome disse enquanto começou a formar lagrimas em seus olhos. Kagome virou-se um pouco nos braços de Inuyasha, deixando sua toalha cair no processo, para poder abraçá-lo. – "Eu também te amo, Inuyasha, eu estive apaixonada por você por tanto tempo. Eu não pensei que você sentisse do mesmo jeito que eu, foi por isso que eu não te contei sobre meus sentimentos." – Kagome disse num murmúrio, e olhou para cima nos olhos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha baixou seus lábios nos de Kagome e de leve começou um beijo puro. Devagar colocando mais pressão, tentando fazer com que ela correspondesse com ele, timidamente Kagome pressionou seus lábios também, um pouco insegura. Inuyasha gentilmente deslizou sua língua e correu-a pelo lábio inferior dela, suplicando entrada naquela boca. Cuidadosamente Kagome abriu um pouco sua boca, e Inuyasha colocou sua língua em sua boca, tocando e acariciando a língua dela. Tentando fazer com que ela fizesse a mesma coisa, Kagome sentiu-se um pouco mais encorajada e começou a retribuir o beijo.

Movendo seus braços acima de seu tórax, Kagome enlaçou seus braços atrás do pescoço de Inuyasha, aprofundando o beijo entre eles. De repente eles se distanciaram um do outro, tentando desesperadamente pegar um pouco de ar dentro de seus pulmões que estavam sem nada por causa do beijo. Inuyasha olhou de cima em baixo para Kagome e depois para a cama dela, subitamente ele pegou-a pelos braços e a carregou até a cama. Sentando-a ele ajoelhou entre as pernas dela e empurrou-a para baixo na cama. – "Kagome, eu quero fazer amor com você, por favor, me deixe." – Inuyasha implorou.

"Faça amor comigo, Inuyasha" – Kagome gemeu. Inuyasha sentou-se sobre suas pernas e retirou o resto de suas roupas antes de se juntar a Kagome na cama novamente. Inuyasha começou a beijá-la perto da orelha descendo devagar até o pescoço, aonde ele deixaria sua marca nela. Kagome gemeu quando Inuyasha correu sua língua no lugar que deixaria sua marca. Movendo mais para baixo, Inuyasha começou a lamber e sugar os seis de Kagome, pequenos gemidos saiam de sua boca.

Inuyasha parou seus cuidados nos seus de Kagome para continuar mais para baixo, lambendo e mordiscando sua barriga enquanto movia-se para parar entre as pernas de Kagome. Inuyasha separou as pernas dela e respirou sobre a entrada já molhada, com isso Kagome gemeu e moveu suas mãos para a cabeça de Inuyasha. Gentilmente ela começou a acariciar suas orelhas, e com um profundo contentamento um som ruidoso veio dele. Enquanto Kagome continuou mexendo nas orelhas de Inuyasha, sua língua foi como um dardo nas suas partes molhadas.

Com isso, Kagome soltou as orelhas de Inuyasha por um moento, voltando a acariciá-las quando ele lambeu suas partes intimas. Gentilmente Inuyasha usou sua mão para mexer em seu clítoris e começou a lambê-lo e sugá-lo como se fosse o sangue que lhe desse vida. Kagome começou a se contorcer e gemer pelo toque de Inuyasha, sorrindo ele continuou a sugar o pequeno pedaço de pele. Ele moveu uma mão para acariciar a abertura enquanto continuou a lambê-la.

Vagarosamente Inuyasha delizou um dedo na passagem apertada de Kagome, sentindo-a deliciosamente. Gentilmente ele começou a enfiar mais forte dentro dela, e ela gemia com as sensações que Inuyasha estava colocando nela. Cuidadosamente Inuyasha adicionou um segundo dedo, e logo após um terceiro, tentando deixá-la preparada para si, ele sabia pelo cheiro que ela ainda era virgem e ele não queria que fosse doloroso pra ela. Mais e mais que Inuyasha mexia seus dedos dentro dela, mais Kagome gemia para ele, ficando progressivamente mais alto quando ela começou a ter o primeiro orgasmo com o Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continuou a mexer seus dedos, tirando a boca de seu clítoris, - "Grite pra mim, Kagome, eu quero ouvir você gritar meu nome enquanto goza!" – Inuyasha gemeu para Kagome. Movendo sua boca novamente entre as pernas de Kagome, ele começou a sugar seu clítoris de novo. Inuyasha sentiu os músculos dela contorcerem e voltarem ao normal contra seus dedos quando ela teve seu primeiro orgasmo com ele. – "Oh, Deus, Inuyasha, eu 'tô gozando." – Kagome gritou enquando suas costas de arquearam para fora da cama.

Inuyasha tirou deus dedos devagar da passagem apertada de Kagome, e começou a lamber seus dedos para limpá-los. Kagome continuou respirando fortemente, arfando e tentando colocar o máximo de oxigênio em seus pulmões. Cuidadosamente, Inuyasha deslizou seu corpo acima do da Kagome, beijando todo seu corpo. – "Kagome, eu preciso te contar algo antes disso tudo continuar. Se nós fizermos amor, você será minha companheira para toda vida. Você entendeu?" – Inuyasha perguntou para Kagome olhando em seus olhos. "Sim, eu entendo, Inuyasha, eu quero ser sua companheira." – Kagome gemeu e olhou profundamente nos olhos dele.

Com isso, Inuyasha posicionou-se cuidadosamente em sua entrada. – "Isso vai doer, me desculpa." – Inuyasha disse e beijou Kagome. – "Eu sei, mas estou preparada." – Kagome respondeu beijando ele novamente. Devagar Inuyasha começou a empurrar-se para dentro de Kagome em sua passagem estreita, tentando ser o mais gentil possível. Inuyasha parou quando ele chegou à prova de sua inocência, Kagome juntou-se a Inuyasha, balançando a cabeça para avisar que estava pronta. E assim ele quebrou sua barreira, Kagome soluçou e gritou com a dor repentina que encheu sua parte inferior.

Inuyasha ficou imóvel dentro de Kagome, esperando para que ela se ajustasse com a sensação de si dentro dela. Logo a dor começou a se dissipar e Kagome moveu seus quadris para frente, deixando-o saber que ela estava pronta para que continuassem. Vagarosamente Inuyasha começou a enfiar, para dentro e para fora dela, indo devagar e num ritmo moderado. Kagome começou a gemer sentindo Inuyasha mover-se dentro de si. – "Oh, Inuyasha, é tão bom." – "Oh, Deus, você é tão apertada" – Inuyasha gemeu na orelha dela.

Logo Inuyasha começou a ir mais rápido e mais forte dentro de Kagome, e ela começou a gemer ainda mais – "Mais rápido, Inuyasha, mais forte, mais forte." – Kagome começou a gritar de prazer para o mundo ouvir. Inuyasha continuou a se mexer mais rápido e mais forte dentro dela, cuidadoso para não machucá-la. Mais e mais que ele ia dentro dela, mais o instinto de demônio começou a tomar conta dele, deixando seus olhos levemente avermelhados. Inuyasha olhou para baixo para a face rubra de Kagome.

Não demorou muito para que Inuyasha conseguisse sentir o começo do orgasmo de Kagome. Inuyasha segurou sua perna e colocou acima de seu ombro, para que pudesse movê-la em outra posição antes que os dois gozassem. De repente Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha havia colocado sua perna de volta para baixo e que ela estava deitada de lado agora. Ele esperava colocar Kagome de quatro, então ele enrolou seus braços em sua barriga e virou-a enquanto a levantava.

Agora que estava de joelhos, Inuyasha conseguiria com que Kagome e ele mesmo chegassem à felicidade e poderia marcá-la também. Inuyasha segurou nos quadris de Kagome e começou a ir mais fote dentro dela, com sua velocidade de demonia, e os gritos de Kagome começaram a ficar cada vez mais fortes e ela sem fôlego. Quando ela pensou que iria romper-se ao meio, ela gritou com tudo que restava em seus pulmões. – "Oh, Deus, Inuyasha, 'tô gozando." – Com isso, Inuyasha afundou seus dentes no pescoço de Kagome fazendo assim seus músculos contraírem e o membro dele começar a jorrar sua essência dentro dela.

Inuyasha caiu de lado trazendo Kagome com ele, assim não quebrando o contato entre os dois. Com a respiração dos dois voltando ao normal, Inuyasha disse. – "Eu te amo, minha companheira." – Beijando e lambendo a marca que deixou em seu pescoço. Kagome apertou-se ainda mais em Inuyasha e seu braço, murmurando de volta. "E eu amo você também, meu companheiro." – Antes de sucumbir ao sono em seus braços.

**~Fin~**

**

* * *

**

Oi pessoal, espero que tenham gostado, sim adoro Hentai/Lemon/Lime, tudo do mesmo gênero, e essa foi mais uma tradução, não diria que foi o melhor que eu já li, mas uma fic muito boa. Ah novamente tentei encontrar o autor, mas não é do Fanfiction, então não faço idéia da onde tirei essa fic, a qual estava aqui no meu PC, há mais de dois anos.

Mas espero que tenham gostado =)

Reviews? Please?

Beijos

Star Angel Matsuyama


End file.
